1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a photographing device provided with an object detection function and an autofocus function, a photographing device controlling method, a photographing device controlling program, and a computer-readable recording medium in which the photographing device controlling program is recorded.
2. Related Art
Nowadays, some of photographing devices, such as a digital camera and a mobile phone provided with a camera function, have an autofocus function of detecting not only a human face but also objects, such as an animal face, an automobile, a tree, and a building, to focus automatically on any one of detected objects during photographing.
In the photographing device provided with the autofocus function, it is necessary to decide the object on which the photographing device focuses in some way when plural objects are detected.
For example, in a technology disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-124057 (published in Jun. 3, 2010), a time for which a camera photographs the object is recorded for every object (subject) recognized by the camera, a priority is set on the subject in the descending order of the recording time, and the camera focuses on the subject having the higher priority.
In a technology disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-217613 (published in Sep. 30, 2010), when plural objects are detected, the object on which the terminal focuses is decided using pieces of data, such as phonebook data, an electronic mail history, an internet search history, and a photographing history, which are stored in the own terminal.
However, conventionally the object (subject) on which the device decides to focus is not always the desired object on which a user wants to focus. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-124057, although the camera decides to focus on the object having the longest photographing time, the object having the longest photographing time is not always the desired subject of the user.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-217613, the object on which the terminal focuses is decided using pieces of data, such as the phonebook data, the electronic mail history, the internet search history, and the photographing history, which are stored in the terminal. The pieces of data stored in the terminal is only information with which an interest and a preference of the user are presumed, but the pieces of data do not always agree with the desired object of the user.
The present invention has been devised to solve the problems described above, and an object thereof is to construct a photographing device that decides the object that probably becomes the desired object of the user as the focused object.